El valor de tu sonrisa
by ANGIE2000
Summary: Oz siempre sonríe, Gil apenas y esboza una mueca de vez en cuando, pero una tarde lluviosa en un lugar inesperado ambos descubrirán que hay más allá de su amistad y el verdadero valor de una sonrisa. Shonen-ai. Oz/Gil.


**EL VALOR DE TU SONRISA**

Oz gustaba de sonreír siempre, creía que si tomaba las cosas fueran buenas o malas con una aptitud optimista todo saldría bien o al menos mejoraría, en ocasiones se preguntaba el porque de esta actitud, algunas personas le habían dicho que lo hacía para satisfacer su propio ego, otras en cambio creían que simplemente era un buen muchacho que deseaba ver a las personas felices. A decir verdad, la verdadera respuesta le era desconocida, en parte porque no deseaba buscarla.

-Parece que por aquí no hay ninguna Cadena- Comentó Gil guardando su arma entre sus ropas.

-¿Me pregunto donde estará Alice?- Inquirió Oz en voz alta, se habían separado para obtener el rastro de una Cadena, es esos momentos Alice debería estar con Break, pese a ello Gilbert se mostraba tenso, no tenía sentido liberar el sello de Oz si Alice no se encontraba cerca para pelear; en caso de que una Cadena intentará atacarlo podrían considerarse en problemas.

Oz estornudo, llevaban horas bajo la lluvia en medio de ese bosque que se mostraba imperturbable ante ellos, con sus enormes árboles similares a un laberinto y retorcidas sombras capaz de disparar la imaginación incluso de personas que como ellos habían visto cientos de cosas fantásticas y terroríficas. Gil se preocupó de inmediato porque su Joven Amo fuera a pescar un resfriado, corrió a auxiliarlo, pero en lugar de ofrecer soporte al muchacho, se convirtió en una carga al desvanecerse en brazos del menor.

-¡Gil!- Se quejó Oz en voz alta- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas enfermo?- Estaba irritado, Gil era su mejor amigo, pese a ello nunca le decía como se sentía o si algo le molestaba.

-No quería preocuparte…- Respondió el otro intentando reincorporarse, parecía cansado- Yo…

Oz sonrió, un sentimiento de satisfacción le invadió cuando supo que Gil necesitaba de él, al fin tenía una oportunidad para devolverle todos los disgustos que le había provocado durante todo ese tiempo.

-No digas tonterías, busquemos un lugar donde refugiarnos de la lluvia.- Lo tomó de los hombros y le ayudo a levantarse, esa escena le recordaba a los viejos tiempos, aquellos en los que medían y pesaban lo mismo, en los que Gilbert le temía hasta a su sombra y Oz siempre le protegía con una sonrisa.

A unos metros de allí encontraron una cabaña, estaba vacía…el bosque era inmenso, debió haber pertenecido a alguien, pero ahora estaba deshabitada, apenas y tenía un par de muebles viejos y una chimenea donde tras un gran esfuerzo Oz consiguió encender una fogata.

-Deberías quitarte esa ropa mojada- Ordenó Oz empezando a quitarle la chaqueta a Gil, esté trató de resistirse, pero sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles, la fiebre que desde hacía horas le acosaba le había arrebatado gran parte de sus fuerzas.- Estás muy frío…Eso no esta bien- Comentó el rubio con gesto angustiado, el calor dentro de la cabaña no le era suficiente y Gil se veía cada vez más pálido- ¡Tengo una idea!- Exclamó emocionado empezando a quitarse la ropa en la parte superior del cuerpo- Si me acuesto junto a ti te llegará parte de mi calor corporal.

-No creo que eso esté bien- Se negó Gil sin fuerzas para siquiera hablar demasiado alto- eso es tan…

-No pasa nada, lo hacíamos cuando éramos niños. ¿Recuerdas? Dormíamos juntos con frecuencia…

-Si, pero…

-Cállate- Dictaminó Oz con gesto severo- Es una orden y como mi Sirviente me debes obedecer.- Siendo fiel a sus palabras se acostó junto a Gil y le abrazó por el pecho, la sensación le gusto…la piel de Gil le parecía tan cálida y no sólo por la fiebre.

Gil no dijo nada, se sentía realmente extraño con Oz a su lado, teniéndolo tan cerca…temía que si cerrará los ojos tan sólo por un instante fuera a desaparecer como aquella vez, no podía creer que fuera real, pero deseaba decírselo, contarle aquello que desde hacía años le angustiaba, pero temía por la reacción de Oz, se enfadaría, lo despreciaría o…el que le correspondiera no figuraba entre las opciones, estaba seguro de ello.

-Yo te hice esta horrible cicatriz- Exclamó Oz pasando los dedos por el pecho desnudo de su amigo, verla le horrorizaba y aún más el saber que era el culpable de su sufrimiento- Lo siento…

-Oz…no…

-Gil, tu casi nunca sonríes… ¿cierto?- La voz de Oz estaba cargada de angustia y dolor- Eso es mi culpa también…Si yo hubiera estado para cuidar de ti como un buen Amo habría conseguido hacerte sonreír. Al final creo que no he hecho nada bien…

Gilbert detestaba escucharlo hablar de esa manera, menospreciándose a tal grado…Lo tomó del rostro con delicadeza, Oz esquivó la mirada, sus ojos denotaban tristeza, mas sus labios esbozaban una sonrisa…Gil pensó en que las sonrisas también podían ser dolorosas, ese gesto de afecto podía provocar alegría en el receptor, pero para el emisor realmente podía llegar a convertirse en una tortura. No deseaba que Oz sufriera nunca más, de ninguna manera.

-Oz…yo…Te amo…

Las palabras salieron lentamente de su garganta, les había reprimido durante mucho tiempo…años.

Lo atrajo hacia sí y estrujo contra su pecho, con fuerza…no quería escuchar lo que seguiría a continuación.

-No quiero verte sonreír más de esa manera…me entristece…Es tan…

-Gil…lo has olvidado, ¿cierto?- Oz ya no sonreía, sus ojos permanecían cerrados- Cuando tenía 13 años me enfermé, los médicos creían que moriría…yo te dije lo mucho que te amaba en aquel entonces y cuanto quería verte sonreír, tu dijiste que sonreirías por mi, pero no has cumplido tu promesa…Tú nunca sonríes…

-Oz…este…- No deseaba verle a los ojos, le daba vergüenza.

-Si tu sonrieras para mi, realmente me harías feliz.- Opinó el menor con voz entusiasta- Porque yo realmente quiero que la persona a la que amo sea feliz…

-Oz, tu… ¿Acaso…? No es posible que…- Gilbert comenzara a temer que todo fuera producto de la fiebre, una mala jugada de su mente.

El rostro de Oz se tornó serio, se separó del pecho del adulto y deposito un delicado beso en los labios de Gilbert, quién estaba tan sorprendido por el mismo que le fue imposible reaccionar…los labios de Oz sabían tan dulce como los había imaginado, pero había en ellos un rastro de sinceridad superior al de sus fingidas sonrisas.

-Quiero creer que las heridas pueden sanar- Concluyó el pequeño sonriendo afectuosamente y pasando el brazo alrededor del cuello de Gil- Y yo quiero sanar aquellas que le provoque a la persona que más amo en este mundo…las tuyas, Gilbert…Así, cuando vea tu sonrisa, sabré que habrá valido la pena y que realmente he hecho algo bien…

-Oz…eres un tonto…- Y Gil sin comprender del todo la mentalidad del pequeño sonrió, sincera y afectuosamente…Oz podía crear sonrisas falsas con facilidad, pero estaba decidido a que las sonrisas que Oz le dedicará tuvieran un verdadero significado, como la de ese momento, sin mentiras, trabas o espejismos…unidas por el la amistad, el tiempo y el amor…

Y entonces supo que las sonrisas que ambos intercambiaron en ese instante tenían un valor superior al de cualquier terrible suceso que hubo o pudiera suceder, porque Oz sonreía en ese momento no sólo para hacerle feliz, sino para si mismo.

-Gil- Llamó el menor recargando su cabeza sobre la de su amigo- Realmente soy feliz…

Y Gilbert fue quién tomó la iniciativa ahora y acariciando el suave cabello de Oz deposito un beso mucho más profundo que el primero, siendo correspondido al instante por un sonriente Oz.

**FIN**

Mi primer fic de Pandora Hearts, quedó un poquito raro, ¿no?

Bueno, gracias por leer y las críticas, comentarios, observaciones y demás serán bien recibidas…


End file.
